


Ransacked

by orphan_account



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon finds Jared knocked out in their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ransacked

“Voicemail?”

Shannon nodded and frowned as he slid his IPhone into his back pocket.  The drummer crossed his arms and quickly glanced around the club, numerous people dancing to the heavy techno beat that filled the dark room. “He said to meet him here right?”

Tomo nodded, the guitarist also looking around the area as well, “Could he just be runnin late or something?”

“I dunno,” Shannon gritted his teeth, “I’m gonna head home and see if he’s there.”

“I’ll stay here In case he comes in. I’ll be in the VIP room when you get back,”

Shannon quickly thanked the guitarist before skittering away. Somewhere deep down, he knew something was wrong. His neurotic brother was never late for anything. He was surprised that Jared didn’t have bathroom breaks and when to eat scheduled in his Blackberry. It was a short drive to the small apartment that he and Jared were renting during their break. Once there, he took the flight of stairs two at a time desperate to get to it. He knew something was wrong when the door was unlocked. Gulping, Shannon opened the door and his gut plummeted.

The apartment completely trashed. Books were spewed around the room, along with their lamps and other furniture. An empty guitar holder spoke of theft along with the missing Xbox and PS3. “Jay?” he called out, praying that his brother wasn’t home when this happened.

He skipped of the carnage of the living room and headed for his brother’s bedroom and screamed his brother’s name when he found Jared faced down, a small pool of blood staining the wood. His IPhone was already pressed to his ear when he knelt beside the fallen man. He gently turned Jared over, wincing when he saw the obviously broken nose and black eye. He gently shook his brother in a futile attempt to arise him.

Shannon could hear the ambulance and police cars come up but didn’t leave his brother’s side. The man was still unconscious, but apparently his nose had stopped bleeding. He gave the police his statement as they wheeled Jared away, the older man couldn’t help but watch over the officer’s shoulder as they did. He got the usual claim that the police would look into it but got no guarantee. With a thankful nod, Shannon grabbed his car keys and quickly followed the ambulance to the hospital. 


End file.
